Te amo Simón Petrikov
by Obsecion-Yaoi-HCTJG
Summary: El rey había estado loco y solo, era extraño que lo estuvieran "haciendo", eran hombres, y se estaba excitando de hacerlo con aquel peculiar hombre de barbas largas. ¿Acaso Marshall lee ya se había vuelto loco?


**TE AMO SIMÓN PETRIKOV.**

-¡Ah!- soltó un gemido, mientras juntaba sus cejas, no pensó nunca estar así con él. Pero tampoco podía evitarlo le gustaba esa sensación de ser uno con Simón. El rey había estado loco y solo, era extraño que lo estuvieran "haciendo", eran hombres, y se estaba excitando de hacerlo con aquel peculiar hombre de barbas largas. ¿Acaso Marshall lee ya se había vuelto loco?

El rey acaricio el cabello del muchacho con cariño, mientras seguía envistiendo más y más fuerte al pequeño vampiro. Escuchaba atentamente los gemidos que escapaban de su boca, mientras sentía como rasguñaba su espalda con indecisión, y es que el más joven jamás había pensado en hacer aquellos actos. Por su parte el rey helado tampoco llego a pensar en hacer eso con alguien, mucho menos con aquel pequeño que había protegido durante la post guerra. Pero lo estaba haciendo, y estaba bastante consiente de todo lo que le hacía.

-¡ah! E…espera –gruño un poco confundido, una parte de su cuerpo pedía más y más de aquel placer, pero su conciencia le decía que debía detenerlo.

-um…tú…tranquilo Marshall…-intento apapacharlo mientras seguía envistiéndolo con un poco mas de suavidad.

Marshall comenzó a relajarse por aquellas suaves envestidas y se abrazo a él, respirando agitadamente cerca de su oído. Estaba intentando pensar, pero el placer simplemente no lo dejaba, y su infinito amor a Simón no le permitía lastimarlo, ni decirle nada.

-¿po…por qué haces esto? –sujeto el rostro de el rey helado mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos. Intentando recuperar el aliento.

El mayor junto sus labios con el del menor, dándole un apasionado beso, que fue largo, mientras Marshall se confundía más y más ¿aquel beso le estaba gustando? ¿Por qué sentía su corazón tan acelerado? Concluyo el beso separándose lentamente de él dejando una delgada hebra de saliva.

Pensar que había venido a una de sus tantas sitas con Simón, para hacerle volver la conciencia, ya que los últimos días estaba recordándolo más. Cuando entro en la montaña helada que habitaba el rey, este le esperaba con esta gran sorpresa; el rey helado comenzó a besarlo mientras detenía las manos de Marshall con hielo y lo desnudaba mientras lo llevaba a la cama y comenzaba aquel acto con amor y pasión, acto del cual Marshall no pudo escapar por algún motivo, quizá…quizá sentía lo mismo que él.

Marshall comenzó a sentir su excitación al máximo, comenzando a gemir más rápido y fuerte, mientras sentía como Simón comenzaba a apresurar sus envestidas, podía sentirlo completamente dentro del, y de pronto sintió esa calidez dentro del, pronto Marshall también se corrió ensuciando parte de la barba de aquel hombre y un poco de su propio pecho.

El joven vampiro se aferro más a su amante encajando sus uñas fuertemente sobre él, mientras intentaba no gemir a causa de todos los sentimientos que le invadían.

Salió de Marshall y junto su frente a la de él.

-¿quieres saber por qué hice esto?- le pregunto con una voz un poco más tranquila de la habitual. Marshall intentaba recuperar el aliento y quitarse la vergüenza. No podía ver a Simón a los ojos justo ahora, pero Simón no le dejaba opción al pequeño joven demonio.

-¿po…Porque lo...lo haces Simón?- pregunto tímidamente, se sentía extraño, jamás se había sentido de esa forma con ninguna de sus antiguas relaciones, estaba… ¿enamorado de Simón?

-por que…me siento solo, y eres la única persona que me quiere, y a la que yo quiero más que a nada en este mundo, cuando empecé a recordarte, recordé lo mucho que te quería, y cuando venias a visitarme con esa atención especial tuya no pude evitar enamorarme de ti Marshall -acaricio sus mejillas y le dio un tierno beso mientras observaba su rubor en las mejillas.

-ah…bu...bueno…yo…- ¿Qué debía contestar? Una parte de él quería gritarle, diciéndole que lo quería de igual forma, pero ¿Por qué amaría a Simón? Acababa de violarlo…aunque no es violación si en algún punto del acto Marshall comenzó a disfrutarlo y a sentir que eso no estaba mal.

-shh…no tienes que contestar nada pequeño. Lamento la violencia, pero temía que me dijeras que no, y temía que jamás me dejaras disfrutar de ti- las mejillas de Marshall se enrojecieron mas.

-rey yo…yo…-en un impulso junto sus labios con los de Simón, se dejo vencer por esa parte de su cerebro que se volvía loca por decirle lo que sentía. Y perdonarlo.

-Ma...Marshall- sonrió- te amo pequeño Marshy- sintió el abrazo de aquel chico de piel opaca.

-y yo te amo a ti Simón-


End file.
